geishaworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Zazen
Zazen= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Jump to: [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zazen#mw-head navigation], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zazen#p-search search] In Zen Buddhism, '''zazen''' (literally "[http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E5%9D%90 seated] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E7%A6%85 meditation]"; 坐禅; [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chinese_language Chinese]; zuò chán [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pinyin pinyin] or ''tso-chan'' [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wade-Giles Wade-Giles]) is a meditative discipline practitioners perform to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Samatha calm] the body and the mind, and be able to concentrate enough to experience [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vipassana insight] into [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shunyata the nature of existence] and thereby gain enlightenment ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Satori satori]). [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Zazen_au_Centre_Europ%C3%A9en_du_Zen_Rinzai.jpg ][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Zazen_au_Centre_Europ%C3%A9en_du_Zen_Rinzai.jpg ]Zazen in Rinzai school. [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Zazen&action=edit&section=1 edit]] Significance Zazen is considered the heart of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zen Zen] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Buddhism Buddhist] practice. The aim of zazen is just sitting, "opening the hand of thought",[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zazen#cite_note-0 [1]] that is, suspending all judgmental thinking and letting words, ideas, images and thoughts pass by without getting involved in them. [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Zazen&action=edit&section=2 edit]] Methods [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Zazen&action=edit&section=3 edit]] Setting In Zen temples and monasteries, practitioners traditionally sit zazen as a group in a meditation hall, usually referred to as the ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zendo zendo]''. The practitioner sits on a cushion called a ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zafu zafu]'', which itself is usually placed on top of a low, flat mat called a ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zabuton zabuton]''. Before taking one's seat, and after rising at the end of the period of zazen, Zen practitioners perform a ''gassho'' bow to their seat, and a second bow to fellow practitioners. The beginning of a period of zazen is traditionally announced by ringing a bell three times (''shijosho''), and the end of a round by ringing the bell either once or twice (''hozensho''). Long periods of zazen may alternate with periods of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kinhin kinhin] (walking meditation). [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Zazen&action=edit&section=4 edit]] Posture The posture of zazen is seated, with folded legs and hands, and an erect but settled spine. The hands are folded together into a simple [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mudra mudra] over the belly. In many practices, the practitioner breathes from the ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dantian hara]'' (the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Center_of_gravity center of gravity] in the belly) and the eyelids are half-lowered, the eyes being neither fully open nor shut so that the practitioner is neither distracted by, nor turning away from, external stimuli. The legs are folded in one of the standard sitting styles: *''Kekkafuza'' (full-[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lotus_Position lotus]) *''Hankafuza'' (half-lotus) *''Burmese'' (a cross-legged posture in which the ankles are placed together in front of the sitter) *''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seiza Seiza]'' (a kneeling posture using a bench or [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zafu zafu]) In addition, it is not uncommon for modern practitioners to sit zazen in a chair, often with a wedge/cushion on top of the chair seat so that one is sitting on an incline, or by placing a wedge behind the lower back to help maintain the natural curve of the spine. While each of these styles are commonly taught today, Master [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dogen Dogen] recommended only ''Kekkafuza'' and ''Hankafuza''. [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Zazen&action=edit&section=5 edit]] Instruction Very generally speaking, zazen practice is taught in one of three ways. #Concentration #[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Koan Koan] Introspection #[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shikantaza Shikantaza] (just sitting) Koan practice is usually associated with the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rinzai Rinzai] school and Shikantaza with the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/S%C5%8Dt%C5%8D Sōtō] school. In reality many Zen communities use both methods depending on the teacher and students. '''Concentration''' The initial stages of training in zazen will usually emphasize concentration. By focusing on the breath at the ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dantian hara]'', often aided by counting. This counting meditation is called susokukan, and has several variations. Through this practice one builds up the power of concentration, or ''joriki''. At some Zen centers, the practice of mentally repeating a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mantra mantra] with the breath is used in place of counting breaths for beginners. In some communities, or [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sangha sanghas], the practice is continued in this way until there is some initial experience of ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Samadhi_(Buddhism) samadhi]'' or "one-pointedness" of mind. At this point the practitioner moves to one of the other two methods of zazen. '''Koan Introspection''' Having developed awareness, the practitioner can now focus his or her consciousness on a koan as an object of meditation. Since koans are, ostensibly, not solvable by intellectual reasoning, koan introspection is designed to shortcut the intellectual process leading to direct realization of a reality beyond thought. '''Shikantaza (just sitting)''' Shikantaza is a form of meditation, in which the practitioner does not use any specific object of meditation; rather, practitioners remain as much as possible in the present moment, aware of and observing what passes through their minds and around them. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dogen Dogen] says, in his [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shobogenzo Shobogenzo], "Sitting fixedly, think of not thinking. How do you think of not thinking? Nonthinking. This is the art of zazen."[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zazen#cite_note-1 [2]] [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Zazen&action=edit&section=6 edit]] See also *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ango Ango] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Keisaku Keisaku] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rinzai_school Rinzai school] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sesshin Sesshin] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shikantaza Shikantaza] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/S%C5%8Dt%C5%8D Sōtō] [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Zazen&action=edit&section=7 edit]] Further reading *Austin, James H. ''Zen and the Brain: Toward an Understanding of Meditation and Consciousness''. The MIT Press, 1999. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0262011646 ISBN 0262011646]. *Buksbazen, John Daishin. ''Zen Meditation in Plain English''. Wisdom Publications, 2002. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0861713168 ISBN 0861713168]. (Foreword by Peter Matthiessen.) *Dogen. ''Beyond Thinking: A Guide to Zen Meditation''. Shambhala, 2004. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/1590300246 ISBN 1590300246]. *Harada, Sekkei. ''The Essence of Zen: Dharma Talks Given in Europe and America''. Kodansha, 1998. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/4770021992 ISBN 4770021992]. *Humphreys, Christmas. ''Concentration and Meditation: A Manual of Mind Development''. Element Books, 1991. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/1852300086 ISBN 1852300086]. *Kapleau, Philip (1989). ''The Three pillars of Zen: teaching, practice, and enlightenment''. New York: Anchor Books. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/International_Standard_Book_Number ISBN] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0-385-26093-8 0-385-26093-8]. *Loori, John Daido. ''Finding the Still Point: A Beginner's Guide to Zen Meditation''. Shambhala, 2007. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/1590304799 ISBN 1590304799]. *Loori, John Daido and Taigen Daniel Leighton. ''The art of just sitting: Essential writings of the Zen practice of shikantanza''. Wisdom Publications, 2004. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/086171394X ISBN 086171394X] *Maezumi, Hakuyu Taizan, and Bernard Glassman. ''On Zen Practice: Body, Breath, Mind''. Wisdom Publications, 2002. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/086171315X ISBN 086171315X]. *Warner, Brad. ''Hardcore Zen: Punk Rock, Monster Movies, & the Truth about Reality''. Wisdom Publications, 2003. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/086171380X ISBN 086171380X]. [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Zazen&action=edit&section=8 edit]] External links=